Que me alcance la vida
by Ninor-san
Summary: Historia corta, después de la temporada tierra


**Que me alcance la vida**

**Por: Ninor-san**

&&&&&&

_**Tantos momentos de felicidad**_

_**Tanta caridad tanta fantasía**_

_**Tanta pasión tanta imaginación**_

_**Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día**_

_**Tantas maneras de decir te amo**_

_**No parece humano lo que tú me das**_

&&&&&&

-¿Aang?

-¿Aang? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Abrí un poco los ojos, mas los cerré de pronto porque la luz del día me quemaba; me ardía muchísimo la espalda y aún no reparaba en porque.

-¿Despertaste Aang?

Ese perfume de violetas y esa voz tan dulce cual de sirena ¿Había muerto?, no, por mi dolor supuse que estaba vivo todavía, intenté volver a ver; enhorabuena decidí volver a hacerlo ya que en ese momento no quería desprenderme de la visión que se me presentaba.

Lucía tan hermosa, tan radiante y para mi deshonra tan preocupada, divina, irreal….

-¿Aang?

-Ho-ho-hola.- siempre tengo que actuar como un idiota cuando estoy con ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, me duele un poco…- añadí recordando la herida de mi espalda- pero no es nada.

Sus órbitas azules brillaron con la fuerza y gracia del mar golpeando en un día soleado. Rápidamente me abrazó con cariño, mientras musitaba en mi oído y yo sentía que gotas, no de lluvia, caían en mi cuello.

-No sabes cuanto miedo tuve…

-Katara… ¿estás llorando?-sé que eso era muy obvio, pero había que preguntarlo de todos modos.

-No-contestó mi maestra de agua control secándose sus últimas lágrimas-¡me alegra tanto que no te haya pasado nada!- y volvió a arrojarse en mis brazos causando que, seguramente me sonrojara.

&&&&&&

_**Cada deseo que tú me adivinas**_

_**Cada vez que ríes rompes mi rutina**_

_**Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas**_

_**Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas**_

_**Como me llenas como me liberas**_

_**Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer**_

&&&&&&

Estaba acostado sobre un árbol, a mi alrededores encontraban Toph, Sokka, el rey tierra, Appa y Bosco, se notaban con los ánimos muy caídos porque no notaron que me desperté; pero al volverme hacia Katara baje la mirada ante el recuerdo de haberme resuelto a olvidarla para controlar el estado avatar.

"_Es sabio que hayas escogido la felicidad"_

Y por la infausta decisión, el reino tierra había caído, y con él la última resistencia a la nación del fuego. Pero sobretodo casi la única oportunidad que tenía de hacerla feliz y libre, soy el avatar y mi misión es que haya paz entre las cuatro naciones, sin distracciones, solo eso…

¿Mas como hacerlo si ella siempre estás conmigo y mi único pensamiento es demostrarle cuanto la quiero desde que la conocí?

&&&&&&

_**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida**_

_**Y me de tiempo para regresar**_

_**Aunque sea tan solo un poco de**_

_**Lo mucho que me das**_

_**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida**_

_**Para decirte**_

_**Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.**_

&&&&&&

El día en el iceberg…lo recuerdo bien…fue la primera persona que vi en 100 largos años, me pareció poco todo lo que había vivido en comparación con su celestial belleza…por eso sé que vale la pena haber despertado después…ya que si no lo hubiera hecho…no la conocería.

-Pensé que Azula te había matado…- su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos- que el agua de la laguna no había sido suficiente…

-Sí lo fue- murmuré procurando consolarla- ¿ves? Ya estoy perfecto…

-Pero el reino tierra cayó…ahora será mucho más difícil derrotar a la nación del Fuego…y además que Zuko está completamente de lado de Azula…de no ser por eso yo…

-¿Zuko?- la llama de los tontos celos se encendió en mí ¿Desde cuando Katara hablaba así de…Zuko?- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Bah…nada…-dudó Katara- creí que había cambiado, me engañó de seguro…nunca confíes en un maestro fuego y mucho menos del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

Es cierto cuando encontré a Katara parecía estar hablando con él, lo cual me extrañó mucho; ¿Zuko la había engañado? Era muy posible, pero si me lo cruzaba de nuevo no sería tan misericordioso.

Traidor dos veces, traidor para siempre…

Y era mayor traición si cometida con Katara…

&&&&&&

_**El sentimiento de que no soy yo**_

_**Y que hay algo más cuando tú me miras**_

_**La sensación de que no existe el tiempo**_

_**Cundo están tus manos sobre mi mejillas**_

_**Como me llenas como me liberas**_

_**Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer**_

&&&&&&

-No importa ya, da igual o que ha hecho o no- continuó Katara- ¡Oh!-exclamó-¡tienes un raspón en la cara!

-¿Eh?

-Te lo curaré.

Cogió un frasco de agua y acercó sus manos a mi rostro, rozándolo; y así pude observar perfectamente sus ojos azulados y su piel suave y tersa. Su aliento…podía sentirlo…

-No es nada…- repliqué con intención de apartarla.

-Ya casi está…ya casi…

Pero…

-¡¡Katara!! ¿Ya se despertó Aang?

-¡Ay!- dijo ella sorprendida y cayendo encima de mi- ¡¡Sokka!! ¡No me asustes así!

-Lo siento- se disculpó él.

-Y sí, ya está despierto-afirmó Katara un tanto molesta.

-¿Lo está?- intervino alguien (creo que Toph)

Vinieron en tropel a hablarme, preguntarme cosas, en fin…cosas que alejaron poco a poco a Katara, y que me hicieron sentir un completo miserable, sobretodo debido a que todos habían estado preocupados por mí esos días y yo sin hacer nada y siendo un estorbo.

Porque debí haberla salvado y no ella a mí.

&&&&&&

_**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida**_

_**Y me de tiempo para regresar**_

_**Aunque sea tan solo un poco de**_

_**Lo mucho que me das**_

_**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida**_

_**Para decirte**_

_**Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.**_

&&&&&&

Se hizo de noche y encendimos una fogata, pasó el tiempo discutiendo ahora que demonios haríamos; no acaecían ideas claras y ella no opinaba, miraba al fuego distraída con un velo triste recubriéndola toda. Quise acercarme lo suficiente para hablarle en vez de permanecer sin hacer nada mas el rey tierra quiso de nuevo saber que creí yo era lo indicado.

-Deberíamos ir con el guru- dije- tal vez podamos resguardarnos allí por un tiempo.

-Claro, de todas formas, tú ya dominas el estado avatar- aseguró Toph- ¿no es así?

Afirmé sin ganas.

Para lograrlo tenía que olvidar a la persona más importante para mí.

Y no pensaba volver a hacerlo nunca más.

"_Katara" _pensé para mis adentros.

&&&&&&

_**Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.**_

_**Que me da la luz**_

_**Que hace despertar**_

_**Que me aleja de la oscuridad**_

_**Que me llena de calor el mundo**_

_**Para que no pierda el rumbo**_

&&&&&&

-Nunca-murmuró Katara cuando húbeme aproximado lo suficiente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Mm?- no se había percatado de mi presencia- Nada, nada olvídalo Aang.

Y sonrió de nuevo, mi culpa me estaba matando por dentro.

-Oye Katara…yo…

-¿Qué Aang?

Iba a decírselo, había perdido el juicio, no me importaba ya.

-Lo…lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

-Yo…yo…es mi culpa…yo…

-No, no- negó con aplomo mientras sonreía- esto no es culpa de nadie más que la Nación del Fuego, pero los vas a derrotar ya verás.

A lo que yo no respondí…

&&&&&&

_**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida**_

_**Y me de tiempo para regresar**_

_**Aunque sea tan solo un poco de**_

_**Lo mucho que me das**_

_**Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida**_

_**Para decir te**_

_**Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.**_

&&&&&&

**NOTITAS: **Es mi primer fanfiction de avatar: the last airbender así que considerenme porfas!!. Se ubica después de "La encrucijada del destino" último episodio de la temporada tierra. Y la canción es de Sin Bandera, que me alcance la vida.


End file.
